1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to high speed digital telecommunication systems. More specifically, a system and method for autonomous data path verification in a multi-module shelf configuration, such as in a digital cross-connect system, are disclosed.
2. Description of Related Art
Diagnosing and verifying data path connectivity in network transport and switching systems that involve multiple modules in the data path is increasingly more difficult and expensive due in part to their increasing complexity and flexibility. Conventional diagnostic and verification methods involve generating a signal and measuring its existence on every module independently. The reliance on every module to monitor its output greatly burdens each module and significantly restricts the traffic processing density of every module and thus the system. In addition, providing signal generation and detection circuitry on every data path on every module also increases costs significantly.
Thus, what is needed is a system and method to efficiently and effectively diagnose and verify data path connectivity in network transport and switching systems. Ideally, the system and method can provide always-on module diagnostics.